The AlucardXRichter Collective
by Heather Sixx
Summary: A series of short stories about Alucard and Richter's relationship


A/N:Just a little something that I came up with while playing Symphony of the Night. This is my first fanfic to go up on here and I hope everyone will like it. Please, let me know if this fanfic is worthy of being on here. Chapter two will be put up here if everyone likes this one Enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapter One

Drunken Dracula

Alucard has had some interesting times with his father; he would have been lying if he had said otherwise. Still, this had to be one of the most interesting as well as embarrassing times that he and his father had shared.

Dracula had called forth a party in the castle with all of his vampire minions and many other people that Alucard was not familiar with. There had been random party games, foods, drinks, and other activities that his father and the vampires had toyed around with.

Even with all the games and party favors, it didn't help that Alucard had to stay by Richter Belmont's side to prevent any unnecessary bloodshed or vampirism attacks as the eyes of all the vampires locked on them everywhere they went. Eventually, Alucard decided to take Richter out to the balcony where he wouldn't be constantly looked upon as dinner to their guests.

Richter leaned against the railing and looked up at the blood-red moon which looked much larger than usual. Alucard joined him feeling slightly guilty about all of his father's minions trying to attack him just because they knew that he was a Belmont.

"Richter, I'm sorry about all of this…" Alucard said as his gaze fell upon a few guests that had decided to leave the party early. Richter glanced over at the melancholy dhampire and smiled softly.

"Don't worry about it," he said with a light laugh. "I'm used to being looked upon as a meal." Although the Vampire Hunter tried to get his mind off of it with his mild humor, Alucard still wore that expression of sadness and guilt. Richter then returned his gaze onto the blood-red moon trying to figure out what to say to Alucard to cheer him up. Just when Richter was about to say something he felt a pair of arms wrap around his slender waist, it was the silver-haired dhampire.

"I'm really sorry that you have to be burdened with the "curse" that your ancestors had to go through…" Alucard said as he nuzzled against Richter's neck. Richter closed his eyes and smiled. The feel of the other's body pressed against him felt rather pleasant.

"Why would you be sorry for that?" Richter asked softly as he placed his hands on top of Alucard's which were on his stomach. Alucard looked over at him with a questionable expression on his face waiting for him to continue. "If it weren't for them and this curse to vanquish your father, I would have never met you." Alucard wore a warm smile and allowed Richter to turn to face him, he then pounced a kiss on his soft lips.

Everything was going swell between the couple until the sound of the door that had led to the balcony opened as tall silver-haired man stepped outside. Alucard and Richter quickly pulled away from each other and watched him walk out and occasionally sway from side to side. He was wearing a semi-bent lamp shade on his head and carrying a glass of red wine. Alucard leaned against the railing, closed his eyes, and rubbed his temples with his hand in embarrassment.

"Father, you're drunk…" Alucard said displeased with the older man. Dracula ignored his son's comment and made his way over to the Vampire Hunter who was confused towards Alucard's embarrassment. Richter felt Dracula's arm wrap around his shoulder and tensed up not sure what the other was doing.

"What is a man?" Dracula started out before Alucard cut in.

"Well it's definitely not you…"

"Bite your tongue, Alucard!" Dracula spat. "Can't you see that I am trying to hook you up with this beautiful woman?" Now it was Richter's turn to be embarrassed. He looked over at his silver-haired lover who shook his head reassuring him that he did not look like a woman.

"Father, that is Richter…" Alucard said as he crossed his arms.

"Oh really?" Dracula said as he took a sip of the red liquid in his glass then tossed it back carelessly making the glass shatter. "Well then prove it…!"

"Um, might I ask how I am supposed to…prove that?" Richter asked. Dracula's lips curled into a smile.

"I'm going to turn into a bat and fly around here," Dracula started. Alucard shook his head knowing where this was going.

"Father, I think someone is looking for you in the--"

"Alucard, can't you see that we are bonding?" Dracula said. "As I was saying, all you have to do is hit me with your whip and it will prove that you are a Belmont."

"Uh, how is that going to prove that I am a Belmont?"

"It just will." Richter shrugged uneasily and glanced over at Alucard who looked highly pissed off at his father. Dracula dropped his arm from the Vampire Hunter's shoulder and turned into his bat form. Richter tried to suppress his laughter; he had never seen a drunk bat fly before. The bat had fluttered much like a butterfly with a burned wing, but then it had dived over the railing. Richter looked over the railing and watched the bat come upward. The bat had stopped in mid air and let gravity take over as it spun in the direction of a cog downward and out of sight. The bat repeated the same move several times, screeching for Richter to hit him with the whip that he didn't have equipped. When Alucard had enough of this he took Richter by his wrist and led him up to his chambers.

In Alucard's chambers, the room was silent except for the noise from the party downstairs and the sound of clothes being tossed to the floor carelessly. Richter battled endlessly for dominance over the kiss that he and Alucard shared in the dark room. Alucard eventually won the battle and took advantage of the man beneath him with his gentle caresses. Richter let a moan escape from his lips from the way his lover fondled him lovingly.

Alucard smiled at the expression on Richter's face and pounced a tender kiss on his forehead. His hand slid gracefully down Richter's slender thigh, touching the hot hardened flesh in between which made him moan loudly. He began to stroke the Vampire Hunter making him whimper in utter pleasure. A shadow in the shape of a vampire bat covered them and rotated once before disappearing; it was Dracula. Alucard shook his head and closed the thin curtain. A thin beam of moonlight cast down on his lover's beautiful skin. Alucard picked up where he had left off on Richter hearing those sweet whimpers fall from his soft lips.

Alucard loved the way his lover responded to his touch, his reaction was so intense that it made it difficult for him to maintain his control. The Vampire Hunter began to move his hips in unison with his silver-haired lover's hand intensifying the pleasure.

"Ah…! Alucard…!" Richter said in between his moans. Alucard could tell that Richter was nearing his climax and stopped to grab a vial on the table beside the bed. The Vampire Hunter looked up at his lover realizing what was going to happen next and he spread his legs making it easier for him. Alucard poured the oily substance on his fingers and placed the bottle back on the table.

He pressed his index finger inside his lover and heard him groan in both pain and pleasure. He then moved his finger in and out slowly until he could feel Richter loosen up, that's when he added another finger. Richter moaned at the feeling of his lovers fingers thrusting and scissoring inside of him, the way that Alucard had been doing it could make any sane man go insane.

"Richter…" Alucard whispered his lovers name with tenderness as he continued to finger the Vampire Hunter who's face was as bright as an apple.

"Alu…card…!" Richter gasped his name when he felt that "special spot" being hit. "Please…" Alucard smiled at that one word that gave him the permission he needed to continue. He pulled his fingers out of Richter then positioned himself at his lovers oil-covered entrance. Alucard brought his lips to Richter's forehead and pounced a gentle kiss, he then entered slowly. Richter gasped at the feel of his lover as his muscles tightened around Alucard which made it difficult for Alucard not release right then. When Alucard saw that Richter was alright, he began to thrust slowly being careful to not hurt him.

"Richter…" Alucard moaned his lovers name softly as he thrust deeply inside him hearing the other moan. Alucard began to thrust faster hitting Richter's "sweet spot" with every thrust. Richter was going out of his mind as he gripped the silky bed sheets tightly. His breath became ragged as he was nearing his climax.

Richter cried out Alucard's name as he came suddenly, his body shaking from his release. Alucard felt Richter's muscles tense around him and lost control as he came inside of him. He pulled out of Richter's warm body and laid beside him on the bed panting.

When Richter's breathing slowed, he moved closer to Alucard and laid his head on his pale chest. Alucard smiled and placed his arm around Richter, he then pounced a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you, Alucard." Richter said as he found Alucard's lips and kissed him softly.

"I love you to, Richter."

***

Dracula woke the next night to a throbbing headache, and nausea, he sat up slowly to find himself sprawled out on the dinning room table. Having no memory of what happened the other night, Dracula crawled off of the table and dragged his feet sluggishly up the what seemed like an endless staircase. He reached the top and made his way down the long hallway to his son's bedroom.

Dracula opened the door to Alucard's room and was pleased to see his son sleeping peacefully in the large bed that was cascaded with the soft glow of moonlight. He walked over next to his son and saw the head of another man next to his, their foreheads were touching. Dracula realized that it was Richter Belmont from the long soft curls of his chocolate hair which curved around his angelic face. He then smiled as the idea of why the Belmont's head was in Alucard's bed formed in his mind. Alucard had killed Richter Belmont and kept his head to show him proof that he was dead. Even though the thought of Richter's death satisfied him, it still didn't help that Dracula's nausea returned and he had to leave the room quickly before he ended up making a mess on the carpet.

Alucard woke right after his father had left and looked over at his lover who had stirred lightly then returned to the peaceful sleep he had been in before. He smiled softly as he brushed a few locks of Richter's chocolate hair from his soft face. Richter's eyes opened slowly at the feel of Alucard's soft touch, once he focused on his lover he smiled peacefully.

"Sleep well, my love?" Alucard asked Richter as he pounced a kiss on his soft lips.

"Very." Richter replied before returning Alucard's sweet kiss. The two entwined for several moments, almost as if the romantic atmosphere from the night before was still surrounding them. Alucard pulled away and sighed in disappointment, his lover looked at him puzzled with why he had stopped.

"Richter, my father probably has a pretty harsh hangover from the party…it would be best if you had went home so he doesn't kill you." Alucard said feeling awful for asking his lover to leave. Richter wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck.

"I understand, Alucard…" Richter replied. Richter wanted to remain by Alucard's side, but at the same time he didn't want to get his ass chewed by his father. Richter seemed to think that it would be best if he left, but the thought of not seeing his lover bothered him deeply. "but, will I get to see you again…?"

"Of course, my love." Alucard said with a smile a he held him. "It would be an awful thing for me to not return to the man I love." Richter smiled, a light red tint spread across his cheeks.

Once they had gotten their clothes on, Alucard had walked Richter to the door. They exchanged their passionate goodbyes and parted from each other with the feeling of both happiness and emptiness in their hearts. Alucard returned to his room and laid on the bed lost in thought about his night with Richter, until he heard the sound of his father's footsteps coming sluggishly down the hallway. The silver-haired vampire sat up and looked at the doorway to see his feeble father leaning against the doorway.

"Too much to drink?" Alucard asked. Dracula shook his head slowly as though the sickening feeling had returned to him.

"Yes, but that matters not…" Dracula said slowly. "I'm just glad that you killed Richter…" Alucard felt a wave of confusion rush over him. What in the world did he do to make his father think that he had killed his lover?

"What?" Alucard asked. Dracula walked over to his bed and looked at the spot where the two lovers had been laying not too long ago.

"Speaking of the devil, where is Richter's head?" Dracula asked. Once again Alucard was struck with confusion until he realized what his father was thinking. Alucard suddenly got the feeling that he was going to have to explain everything to him, then again, it wouldn't matter since he won't remember a thing by the next day.


End file.
